The Guardian
by FantasyFreak321
Summary: Twilight with a twist. something I am writing for school please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is something I am writing for school in the real one I am writing I have different names and appearences but I wanted to see what people think of it so I have changed the names to the Twilight cast ( just one think how AMAZING is Breaking Dawn ) please tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT STENPHENIE MEYER DOES. I own the plot.**

**Chapter one**

Another new state and another new school, this time my family and I have ended up in London, England where it's mainly rainy and cloudy, how my mum grew up here I have no idea but then again I heard that the summers can get up to about 30 degrees, right now I am currently trying to get out of bed for my first day at a new school, key word- trying,

"Izzy will you hurry your butt up, you're going to be late for school". Yep that's my mum shouting at the bottom of the stairs and yes my name is Izzy. I know, I know, what kind of name is Izzy, believe me I don't know I think my mum was high on painkillers when she had me, see I don't think I look like an Izzy I have long wavy brown hair that looked red when in the sun, these bright brown e eyes, my mum says I'm one of a kind, I imagine a 14 year old girl with the name Izzy to have black shoulder length hair and dark blue eyes not a 17 year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes,

"Izzy hurry up we're leaving in a minute."

"Alright, geez sorry if I want to make a good first impression on my first day of school."

"I don't know why you bother its not like anyone's going to notice you, is it?"

I rolled my eyes at my pig of a brother, how he can talk about me going unnoticed when he is shoving toast in his mouth with god knows what around it.

"Will you two just stop, Emmet leave your sister alone and Izzy you look lovely now can you please just get in the car." I was wearing a long black sleeved woolly jumper type of top and black jeans with my hair down.

I grumbled but got in the car, twenty minutes of singing loudly and Emmet looking at us like we were idiots we finally arrived at the school. It didn't look very big, but I knew that I was going to love it here; it had green grass for starters not that horrible brown coloured grass that you see around the hot countries, red brick work and white windows.

"Doesn't it look lovely guys; I just know you are going to be happy here I can feel it," mum gushed loudly.  
>"You said that about the last three schools mum."<br>"Shut up Emmet, don't worry mum I think it's going to be great here to."  
>"Good, well why don't you go and get settled, I'll be here to pick you up after I have gotten you're father from the airport" you see my dad had to stay behind to finish up some lose ends with his job, he's a lawyer you see so he needed to transfer his clients to another lawyer,<p>

"Okay, thanks mum, see you later,"

"God, she's so embarrassing," I rolled my eyes at my idiot of a brother and kept walking towards the reception. On the way a couple of cheerleaders passed us,  
>"Will you hurry up and stop gawking at the cheerleaders," I smiled smugly as Emmet turned bright red, I am so glad that he inherited my dad's blush and not me,<br>"Shut up Izzy, I don't know what you're talking about let's just hurry and get our damn schedules." I watched as Emmet stormed off,  
>"Your going the wrong way," I laughed as he stormed the right way to the reception, yep that's my brother he doesn't like to be shown when he's wrong he always likes to think he's right.<p>

The first thing I noticed when walking into the office was the boldly coloured walls, they didn't even match properly, bright green, orange, yellow and red, I've never seen so many colours in one place before,  
>"God all these colours are giving me a headache, I hope the rest of the school isn't like this," I said as I looked around the room<br>"Me too, I don't think I would be able to concentrate with all these colours if that was the case."  
>"Oh, you must be the new students."<p>

Emmet and I both looked up to see a woman in her early fifties, wearing a bright purple jumper with a beige coloured skirt and grey hair.  
>"Here are your schedules and locker numbers I hope you have a good first day,"<br>"Thanks miss..." I said looking for a name badge but couldn't see one,  
>"Oh sorry my dears, my name is Mrs Cope,"<br>"Well thanks Mrs Cope."  
>"Bye dears," I heard Mrs Cope call.<br>"Geez she is weird, let's compare our schedules,  
>"Alright,"<p>

Period1- English  
>Period2- Biology<br>Period3- Spanish  
>Break<br>Period4- Gym  
>Period5-Chemisty<br>Lunch  
>Period6- History<p>

"Well, looks like we have periods 1, 3, break, lunch and 6 together little sister,"  
>"Great can't wait big bro, we better get to class before the bell rings," as soon as I said that there was a ringing sound, great I hate being late when being the new girl everyone stares at you and then you have to tell the whole class something about you, its not fun,<br>"Come on, we're late now great just what I want on my first day of school,"  
>"We're not that late, and plus its not like they can tell us off we're the new guys so we're allowed to be late,"<br>"How does that work in your messed up little mind,"  
>"I'll have you know my mind is not little or messed up, just because I play football doesn't make me dumb,"<br>"Ok, I'm sorry look can we just get to class, we're going to be even more late,  
>"Yeah, alright," I heard Emmet murmur, when we found the right classroom I knocked on the door,<br>"Yes, can I help you,"  
>I looked up to see a man in his late thirties wearing a black suite the kind of which a funeral staff would wear he had dirty blond hair slicked back into a ponytail with dark brown eyes the kind that look almost black, I shivered at the sight of him, I got a feeling in my gut telling me he's dangerous and to run but I beated it back and told myself to man up I looked at Emmet to see what he thought of the man in front of us, his eyes widened and not by awe but by fright,<br>"he...hel...hello, um... my name is Isabella Swan and this is my brother Emmet, we're the new students," I cursed at myself for sounding like a bumbling fool,  
>"Ah...yes, the new students well take a seat and we'll see what we can do about getting you some books,"<br>"Thank you," I said quietly, I looked at Emmet who still hasn't spoken yet he still looked afraid this time I did roll my eyes and I pulled him towards a seat near the back,  
>"Emmet, what are you doing you totally blanked out there, what you couldn't of backed me up or anything," I whispered angrily, Jack shook his head and the frightened glazed look in his eyes changed apologetic,<br>"I'm sorry, but did you see his eyes they looked so cold, I guess I just froze and I swear if you tell anyone I let a teacher frighten me that will be the last thing you will do," I snorted at my brother and shook my head and looked around the classroom at my classmates, you had the cheerleaders all grouped together, all the drama geeks, all the jocks together, yeah you get the idea but towards the window at the back there was two boys around about my age laughing and talking to quietly to each other, one of the two boys had wavy honey blonde hair, he had a lean body but still had a bit of muscle in his arms, the other boy looked to be taller than the other, he had the oddest hair colour it was the colour of a penny a bronze colour, and looked to have more muscle than the other boy I couldn't see either of their eyes because of the way they were sitting I was about to try and get a better look when the scary looking teacher came back in  
>"Alright listen up everyone, my name is James and I'll be your new teacher for English so let's get started," I zoned out after a while, trying to figure out the feeling my gut is telling me about the new teacher, I mean sure he looks dangerous with those dark cold eyes but that doesn't necessarily mean that he is actually dangerous as my mum always says never judge a book by its cover.<p>

"Izzy, the bells gone," I was so into my daydreaming that I didn't even notice everyone was packing up,  
>"Sorry, I just zoned out for a while,"<br>"Yeah tell me about it, I'll see you in Spanish alright,"  
>"Yeah I'll see you later," we both went in different directions, as soon as I walked into the Biology room I noticed that everyone was in groups chatting to one another, I stood to the side not quite sure what to do I looked around and noticed a group of boys looking my way I rolled my eyes at them, could they be more obvious,<br>"Hey, my names Mike what's yours," I looked to see a blonde hair boy leaning against one of the tables up front, trying to look seductive I just thought he looked like an idiot, I rolled my eyes and said,  
>"How about I'm not interested," boys are so stupid sometimes, he opened his mouth to say something but the sound of the door opening stopped him he looked at me then back at the door then he walked back to his desk,<br>"Huh, I wonder what that was all about," I said quietly to myself, I turned around and there behind me was of course the teacher, with one of his eyebrows raised, I smiled awkwardly "Welcome, you must be Isabella Swan, why don't you go and take a seat near the back next to Alice, "  
>"Ok, thanks,"<br>"Hey, I'm Alice, Alice Cullen" I turned around and smiled,  
>"Hey, Izzy," I pulled out the chair next to her and sat down,<br>"Cool name, so what brings you to the dreary Londo High not much really happens here,"  
>"Me and my family travel a lot, so my mum wanted to come back to her hometown she said she missed it,"<br>"Wow, if that were me I'll never come back here, the weather is awful," she laughed and shook her head, I could definitely see myself being really good friends with Alice she had the most gorgeous hair colour it's like this dark violet colour her hazel eyes were outlined with black eye liner, you could say she was a typical punk rock type of chick just the kind of person I liked,  
>"I really like your hair colour, how did you even get it that colour,"<br>"My mum's a hairdresser, she's really into experimenting different hair colours and hairstyles so I let her use me as a guinea pig, I loved this colour so much that I made her promise not to use it on anyone else so now I'm the only person with this colour, unique I like to call myself," I was about to reply when the teacher started to speak,  
>"Alright settle down everyone, this months project is going to be all about flowers, I want to come up with a way to present all the information we have learnt about flowers creatively so that does not mean just doing a pretty PowerPoint," I laughed quietly when I saw him look at the boy who hitted on me,<br>"Want to work with me, I can tell you what we did I'll also introduce you to my mates at lunch,"  
>"Ok, cool I'll see you then,"<p>

After meeting Alice's friends we got to work on our ideas for our project and set up a date and time when to go over to her house, I later found out that Emmet had made friends with the stupid boy that hit on me and also organised for him and his mates to come over on Saturday, I'm so glad that I organised to go to Emmet's on Saturday. When Saturday arrived I was extremely happy,  
>"What's wrong with you, you look like you've just been to a funeral, wait you haven't been to a funeral have you? Please tell me I haven't put my foot in it"<br>"No, just my idiot of a brother," I laughed, I followed her upstairs into her room,  
>"Wow, I wish I had a room like this," I said amazed she had posters of so many different bands you could hardly see the walls, she had a king sized bed with a black cover that flowed from the top of the ceiling all the way down to the floor, her bed covers were red and black flowers, we both settled down on her bed and started on our project.<p>

After we finished our first set of homework, we both went out into her garden to play on her new tennis court yep that's right, I said tennis court.  
>"Hey, mind if we play," I turned around and saw the two boys from my English class, now that I could see them better, I could see that the boy with the honey blonde hair had bright blue eyes, the other boy had the most amazing eyes, they were a deep emerald colour that seem to shine bright even in the day, when he looked at me I felt he could see straight through my soul and I his,<br>"Sure, we don't mind do we Ava,"  
>"Ur... no I don't mind," the boy with the bronze hair was a lot more taller than I thought,<br>"Hey, my names Edward and this is Jasper, you must be Izzy,"  
>"Yep, that's me," I said lamely, god could I be more of an idiot I guess not as Alice rolled her eyes at me and both of the boys laughed softly.<p>

The boys won the tennis game but I don't care, I just loved spending time with Edward, he really is amazing I feel as I have known him my whole life, I never believed in love at first sight, I just thought it was a silly superstition.  
>"Hey Izzy, do you wanna go out sometime... I mean you don't have to, it was just a thought... but that doesn't mean that I don't want to I just...," I giggled softly he looked so adorable looking all nervous, he was looking at the ground, moving the dirt with his toe, I decided to put him out of his misery,<br>"I'd love to go out with you," I whispered shyly, he exhaled with relief and smiled,  
>"Hey guy, why don't we go and watch a film, me and Izzy will fix us something to eat," Alice said bringing my attention back to her, I kind of forgot she was there, not that I'll ever tell her that, she was doing that whole winking thing as we walked into her living room she grabbed hold of my arm,<br>"Why don't you sit down and relax we'll be right back," she said smiling,  
>"Ow, what was that for, you almost pulled my arm out of my socket,"<br>"I'm sorry, but how cute is Jasper, I think he's the one, he's so gorgeous,"  
>And that's how the rest of the weekend went.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this is something I am writing for school in the real one I am writing I have different names and appearences but I wanted to see what people think of it so I have changed the names to the Twilight cast ( just one think how AMAZING is Breaking Dawn ) please tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT STENPHENIE MEYER DOES. I own the plot.**

**Chapter Two**

It's been four months since me and Emmet have been at London High and I love it, it turns out Edward likes me too, we've been on a couple of dates since the tennis game so we are now boyfriend and girlfriend 'cue girly squeal', Alice is also becoming one of my best friends who I tell most things to, Emmet is now captain of the football team but no surprise there, right now I'm waiting for Edward to come and pick me up for school seeing as my mum wont get me a car for god knows what reasons, but at least I get to spend more time talking to him so I don't mind as much.

Sitting in my room I heard a knock on the front door,  
>"Sweetie, Its Edward," I rushed down the stairs just slowing down to grab my bag and kissing my mum on the cheek,<br>"See ya mum,"  
>"Bye honey," I shut the door and collapsed into a hard but soft chest, I looked up into his smiling bright green eyes and I couldn't help but smile back I squeezed him tightly around his middle,<br>"I missed you," I could feel his chest rumble as he let out a soft chuckle, his breath moving strands of my hair off my forehead,  
>"I've missed you too love, but as much as I love hugging you we're going to be late," I groaned but let go of him pouting slightly he groaned as he saw my pout,<br>"Please don't pout love, you know I cant stand to see you unhappy," he said as he kissed my pout away,  
>"Come on then, let's get to school," he shook his head and laughed as I grumbled my way to his car,<br>"Wow, its raining cats and dogs outside, they should have closed the school its too dangerous to be driving in this weather,"  
>We were halfway to the school when all of a sudden there was a screeching noise, all I felt was pain and then there was nothing.<p>

_What the hell is that noise, where am I, what's going on, "Bella, Bella" I heard the most beautiful sound,  
>"Edward is that you? What's going on? Where am I?", I opened my eyes and I was on this beautiful beach, the ocean was a sparkling blue colour with the gorgeous palm trees I turned around and there was my Edward shirtless his chiselled chest on show just leaning on a tree with his hand outstretched towards me, I walked over to him and grabbed hold of his hand,<br>"You don't belong here Bella, you belong in the real world,"  
>"What are you talking about ?Of course I belong here, I'm with you and what are you talking about the real world this is the real world," he cupped my cheek in his hand and smiled softly,<br>"I will always be looking out for you, I'll never forget you, I love you Isabella Swan," I gasped softly and I looked into his bright blue eyes and whispered the words I've been wanting to say ever since I saw him,  
>"I love you too Edward Masen, Forever and Always," he bent down and kissed me gently,<em>

"...Izzy...Iz...Izz...Izzy, wake up sweetie oh please wake up baby, why isn't she waking up you said she'll be awake," all of a sudden I woke with a searing pain in my head and... well all over my body, I could hear my mother crying quietly next to me I wanted to reassure her that I was fine but I couldn't find my voice I tried to open my eyes but all I could feel was pain nothing else, I tried again,  
>"Mu...Mum," I could hear her take in a deep breath,<br>"Oh thank god Bella, you scared the hell out of me, don't you ever do that to me again," she said furiously,  
>"I'm so so..Sorry mum I didn't mean to scare you like that, oh where's Edward, is he alright, when can I see him...,"<br>"Sweetie, you need to get some rest you've had to have a lot of painkillers so you need to sleep them off, will talk later I promise,"  
>"Alright," I said as I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.<p>

When I awoke again, I could hear my mum and the doctor that has been taking care of me talking quietly to each other, I kept my eyes close so I could hear what they were saying,  
>"I just don't think we should keep this from her, this could stop her from healing properly if she finds out that you have been lying and not telling her the whole truth, from what her friend has told me she really loved him", he whispered to my mum,<p>

"I know, I just don't want to upset her she's just come out of surgery not long ago but I know I'll... I'll tell her as soon as she wakes up, I'll tell her about Edward," as they carried on speaking I started hyperventilating, why are they talking about Edward like that, what's going on I didn't realize I was moving around so much until mum was trying to calm me down,  
>"Shush, sweetie careful you're going to hurt yourself,"<br>"Mum, where's Edward? I want to see him, I have to go and see him, Mum what's going on? tell me," I begged her I saw her share a look with my doctor well I say look the doctor's was more a glare,  
>"Will someone just tell me what's going on," I shouted at both of them,<br>"Sweetie, I'm afraid Edward didn't make it, he died a couple of hours after he came into the hospital his injuries was just too great," I stared blankly at her, _what does she mean he didn't make it, he wouldn't just leave me here in my own without him, no she's lying she just doesn't want her little girl to grow up, that must be it,_ I don't know how long I sat there just staring because when I finally focused I was all alone I sighed and slid down on my bed, then I remembered I didn't have a clue why I was in hospital I tried to remember, that's when it all came rushing back to me I had to grip my head because of the sudden pain I felt, the sudden thunderstorm and sliding about in the rain, I gasped out in pain, the pain in my head felt like nothing when I first woke up I must of cried out because a nurse came rushing in,  
>"It's alright honey, just take deep breathes I'm just going to give you some thing for the pain," she must of gave me something strong because I fell into a deep sleep.<p>

When I awoke again there was a knock at my door, I turned to see who it was thinking it was a nurse I yelled at them to leave me alone,  
>"Don't you people ever listen, I said go..." I turned to give them my full glare when I saw Jasper, Edward's best friend and one of my good friends I could feel my face soften,<br>"Sorry, I guess I should've called first, do you want me to go?,"  
>"No, sorry I thought you were one of the nurses I just wish they would leave me alone," he chuckled softly, I patted the bed for him to come over, he hesitated I rolled my eyes at him,<br>"You're not going to hurt me I'm fine they only want to keep me here to make sure the concussion is gone," he smiled sheepishly we both sat in quiet when I finally asked the question that I've been wanting to ask yet dreading the answer,  
>"Jasper, um... is... is it true about Edward, please tell my they are lying, please tell me my mum and dad are just trying to keep him away from me," I could tell by the tears in his eyes that was not the case, I didn't hear what he was saying because I just broke down in tears I could feel his arms close around me. <p>

I've been at the hospital for a week now and I was finally allowed to go home, Jasper has been amazing at keeping me company, he knew that I didn't want to talk about Edward just yet; I still couldn't believe he was... I laughed humourlessly at myself I couldn't even bring myself to say it let alone think it, my parents don't understand what I'm going through, they say that I'm just a child that I don't know the meaning of the word love, their wrong what me and Edward had was special I knew from the moment I looked at him that he was the one just because I'm seventeen doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about, anyway right now I'm packing everything I've used in my small luggage bag I just couldn't wait to get out of here, no nurses coming in and out of my room, no doctor talk that I cant understand, there was a knock at the door I opened it thinking it was Jasper (he was taking me to Alice's house due to the argument between me and my parents,) standing there right in the flesh was Edward, I looked up and there was his god like face, his bright green eyes that seem to shine even brighter looking down at me I must of looked like an idiot standing there with my jaw hanging dawn, he gently closed my mouth with his finger,  
>"Hello, Love," I drew in a breathe at the sound of his soft voice,<br>"Bu...But...ho...How, you, they said you were dead," I was nearly in hysterics I felt his strong arms wrapped around me his scent calmed me straight down just like it used to and apparently still does,  
>"Shush Love, I'm right here and I'm never going to leave you, not ever again," I cried softly in his arms, I didn't even know if they were happy tears or not all I know is that I was finally whole being in his arms again but wait a minute,<br>"No, no they said you were dead, I saw you ," I gasped softly and moved out of his arms and kept walking backwards towards the wall,  
>"Are, are you a... a ghost, oh my god you are aren't you?, you're a ghost or either that or I'm just crazy no that's it isn't it I'm crazy," I didn't realise I started pacing until Edward took me in his arms again and this time I didn't fight him, I just let him sway me, he chuckled softly and shook his head,<br>"Oh Love, how I've missed you," He whispered as he held my chin softly in his hand, I looked up at his smiling face and decided that I didn't care if I was crazy or if he was a ghost I loved him to much,  
>"You know you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, I don't care if you're not real," he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes,<br>"What's wrong," I watched as he let go of me and started pacing in the back of my mind I wondered why Jasper hasn't knocked yet I shook my head to clear it and watched as stopped pacing and turned towards me and took a deep breathe.  
>"Bella, Love... you know how much I love you, this is why I'm breaking all the rules and just going to tell you anyway,... you're not crazy, I <strong>am<strong> dead but... I'm just not a ghost...I'm an angel, to be precise I'm your angel,"  
>"Of course you're my angel, you've always been my angel," I shook my head at him because I really didn't understand what he was talking about, angels don't exist they are just myths, he took hold of my shoulders softly but firmly.<br>"Bella, I mean I'm **your** angel, your guardian I'm not meant to be telling you this because it's forbidden for angels and humans to be together in facts it's impossible for humans to see them, but I don't care, I have to be with you, you are my whole world, my whole life I would do anything for you... just to be with you," Through his whole speech I could tell he was telling the truth just by looking into his eyes, I started to get teary eyed because I didn't realise he felt that way about me and the way he spoke, it was so passionate I jumped into his arms and squeezed him tightly around his neck.

I don't know how long we stayed into each others arms, when a thought just came to me.  
>"Hey, aren't angels meant to have wings, you sir most certainly don't have any, and you keep calling me Bella but don't worry I like it" I put my hand on my hip and leaned to one side, Edward took one look at me and started laughing at first I was confused at what was so funny then I started to feel hurt I looked away before he could see the hurt in my eyes.<br>"Oh my sweet Bella, love I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing because only you could come up with something like that at a time like this, I'm calling you Bella because I think that suites you better" there was a knock on my door.  
>"You should hide it's properly Jasper, he was meant to come and pick me up half an hour ago to take me home," I watched as Edward walked over to the door,<br>"What are you doing, he'll see you," he ignored me and opened the door Jasper took one look at me and said,  
>"I take you told her then,"<br>"Yeah, but I didn't tell her about you I thought it would of been best it you done that, also you can explain it better than me,"  
>"Explain what?"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, this is something I am writing for school in the real one I am writing I have different names and appearences but I wanted to see what people think of it so I have changed the names to the Twilight cast ( just one think how AMAZING is Breaking Dawn ) please tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT STENPHENIE MEYER DOES. I own the plot.**

**Chapter Three**

I was sitting on the hospital bed trying to understand what I've just been told, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that angels really exist and that my boyfriend is one,  
>"Ok, so let me get this straight you get chosen to become an angel, or you just have to die then you become one, sorry I'm confused,<br>"You get chosen, it's sometimes based on personality..." I interrupted him whilst shaking my head at him,  
>"...I've changed my mind...I um... I really don't want to hear anything about it, all I want you know is that you and Edward are angels and that I'm fine with it I don't think I can handle the rest of it, look... I really need to get home my mum and dad are going to be wondering where I am, I should have been home an hour ago." Edward nodded as I followed him and Jasper I could have sworn I saw James the English teacher in the shadows I shook my head I must be seeing things,<br>"Hey, you ok," I looked up at Edward's face his bright green eyes field with concern I smiled at him and stood on my tip toes and kissed him,  
>"I'm fine, but thanks for asking,<br>"Welcome," I smiled at the look on his face I will never know how I got so lucky with him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his car, I was surprised when he jumped in the back with me and not insisted with Jasper that he was driving, I rested my head on his shoulder and looked out the window.

As we were driving Edward kept whispering sweet nothings on my ear, I kept telling him how much I have missed him and glad that he was back with me, it only took 10 minutes to get from the hospital to my house, I was about to ask if Edward wanted to come in then I realized that he couldn't, he must of seen the look on my face because he said,  
>"Don't worry I'll be in your room waiting for you, I love you,"<br>"Kay, I love you too," I slowly got out of the car and shut the door, I waved goodbye to the boys and walked up to my front porch, I looked at Jasper's car as it pulled away I smiled and shook my head I opened the front door and walked into the hallway, 

"Mum... Dad I'm home, huh where is everybody," I walked into the living room when all of a sudden,  
>"SUPRISE," my bag dropped out of my hand, I looked around the room and there was all of my family and friends standing around smiling,<br>"Wow, what's the occasion," I laughed as Alice came rushing towards me,  
>"Oh, I've missed you so much, how are you feeling, I've been so worried about you" I didn't say anything I just kept on hugging her, I mean really what could I say, the fact that my dead boyfriend has come back to life and has become an angel, yeah I don't think so.<p>

Once the party had died down and every had left, I went upstairs to go and lie down, I was feeling tired all of a sudden, as I got into bed I thought back to everything that has happened to day:  
>One I have found out about angels, well sort of,<br>Two my dead boyfriend has come back to life and has become an angel,  
>And three one of my best friends has lied to me,<br>I could feel my eyes slowly shutting as I feel into a peaceful sleep, there was something nagging at the back of my mind but I didn't think about it as I drifted off.

_I looked around and saw I was on the most beautiful beach; I must have the coolest imagination to be able to imagine something like this up, somehow it seemed familiar like I've been here before,  
>"Hello my Love," I spun around and there was my Edward, I smiled and jumped into his arms he laughed softly and hugged me tighter to his hard chest I didn't say anything I just breathed in his familiar scent,<br>"I've missed you too, but do you recognise where we are," I looked around closely as he stroked my hair softly I could see the gorgeous palm trees, the soft white sand and the sparkling ocean I gasped softly and looked into his smiling eyes,  
>"This is where you first came to me wasn't it, at the hospital,"<br>"Yep, it's part of the perks in being an angel you can make and get into dreams and some other stuff, but enough about that, how are you feeling," his cheeks went slightly pink when he mentioned the word angel, I had a feeling he didn't like using that word very much either that or he was weirded out by the whole thing I let it go because I knew he was having a hard time as it was,  
>"I'm fine, never felt better ,"<br>"You know that's not what I meant but I'm glad to hear that,"  
>"I'm fine Edward, about everything I'm just glad your alive...well sort of," I said smiling as I held his face softly in my hands, I gently kissed him on the lips he took my hands off his face as he pulled back and started to swing our hands gently side to side, I shook my head at him as I smiled,<br>"Do you remember when we went to the school dance and just stood like this for ages, swinging our hands,"  
>"Of course I remember, that's when I found out I loved you, just looking in your eyes and you looking back at me with the softest expression, I've never felt so wanted before," my eyes widened as I never meant that to come out, I hide my face in his chest I could feel him rumbling as he laughed quietly,<br>"I know, that was extremely cheesy,"  
>"No, that's not it, it's just... that's the way I feel as well when ever I look at you," I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his waist I could feel a change in the atmosphere, I held him tighter as I knew what it was,<br>"I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you, I dint want to go back to reality," I looked up into his shinning eyes and I knew he felt the same he took hold of my hands and brought them up to his lips and kissed them softly,  
>"I know Love but I'll see you in the morning, don't forget I love you more than anything in this world, you have my heart," I smiled softly at the familiar words and replied back with my own,<br>"Forever and Always," _

The next thing I know I'm waking up with the warmth of the sun peaking through the gap between the curtains; I stretched my arms above my head and made my way towards my bathroom, I looked in the mirror and I almost didn't recognise the girl looking back, my eyes were sparkling an even brighter than normal, my face flushed red with excitement, I giggled to myself and got in the shower.  
>After I got dressed I sat crossed legged on my bed trying to decide if I should call Edward or not, I laughed to myself and told myself that I was just being silly I was about to dial his number when,<br>"Izzy, can you come down a minute please," I sighed and put my phone in my pocket, as I walked down the stairs I noticed the smell of baked goods,  
>"Mmm, please tell me your baking brownies," I said walking into the kitchen I looked over her shoulder and saw plates of brownies covered with foil,<br>"Yes, I am and no you cant have one there for the annual bake off at the town hall," she took off her apron and oven gloves she looked at me for a minute and sat down whilst sighing deeply, she looked so upset that I sat down on the chair opposite and grabbed on to her hands,  
>"Mum, what is it?, why do you look so sad,"<br>"I'm fine sweetheart, I've just never seen you like that before, when I told you about Edward you just shut down, I've never been so scared and worried, me and your father didn't realise that you felt so strongly for him, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I am so very sorry Bella that I didn't believe you," I was angry that she thought I would make something like that up, she knew that I was never the drama queen growing up, but I could see that she was genuinely sorry,  
>"It's ok mum, really you're trying your best, I'm going to be fine,"<p>

As I sat in my room I thought over what my mum said, I never realised how bad I got, I didn't know I was so depressed but now that I know Edward is really alive I feel so much more alive, it's not that I feel strongly for him it's that I need him with me always, I have no idea how this is going to ever work out but I just need to have faith as long as we have each other I don't care about anything else, I must have been deliberating a long time because before I knew it mum was calling me and Emmet down to dinner as I was coming down the stairs I got the feeling that I was being watched I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, I walked over to the window in the hallway I looked out but everything seemed just how they were. I shook my head and headed back downstairs,  
>"Dad, you're home, I thought you were working late tonight," I said surprised to see my dad sitting at the table, me and Emmet have hardly seen him these last couple of days,<br>"Well, I thought that it was time I took some time off work and spent some well needed time with my family," he said smiling as he wrapped an arm around mums shoulders, I sat down next to Emmet who was too busy texting to notice anything around him,  
>"This looks great mum, oh I forgot how did the bake off go, did you win with your killer brownies," I said as I fixed my plate up,<br>"I didn't win, but it as very good I enjoyed catching up with everyone" and this was how the rest of dinner went, I looked around at the smiling faces of my family and I felt a rush of warmth in my chest as I felt loved and cared for.

I never felt paranoid before but I can say that I really don't like the feeling, after dinner and my shower I went into my room to collect my homework but I got the feeling I was being watched again, I went to my bedroom window and looked out I got this really uncomfortable feeling wash over me I got this feeling that something terrible is going to happen, I grabbed hold of my phone and started to dial Edward's number,

"Pick up...pick up," I mumbled softly,  
>"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't come over, I'll be there soon, we need to talk something has come up, something important,"<br>"Its fine Edward, but can you hurry, I...I've just got a really bad feeling,"  
>"I'll be there soon Love," I took a deep breathe as I ended the call, I knew I wouldn't feel safe until Edward got here, I walked over to my window and let in the cool air I breathed in deeply taking in the smell of the forest and fresh rain, I tried to get rid of the feeling that keeps washing over me,<br>"Bella, are you ok?" I gasped softly and turned around, I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around him I squeezed him tightly,  
>"I'm so sorry Love, I should have told you earlier I guess I was so shocked to see you again that I just forgot all about it,"<br>"Forgot about what, what are you talking about," I said confused, I didn't understand what he was saying, 

"Sit down, I'll explain everything," he pulled me over to my bed and sat me down on his lap, I turned around so I could see him,  
>"When I got turned into an angel I was offered a chance to see you one last time, I couldn't turn that chance up, I had to see you again even if it was one last time, but when I saw you all alone and so sad in that hospital room I couldn't let you go, I begged them to let me stay with you, they told me it was impossible, that it was forbidden that was until they didn't realise the danger you were in,"<br>"What do you mean danger, what kind of danger,"  
>"You know our English teacher right, James,"<br>"Yes, of course I know him, I think everyone knows him, why what does he have to do with this?,"  
>"He's not what he says he is, he's an angel just like me, only he's different he's an fallen angel, much more powerful,"<br>"Wait, I thought fallen angels are angels that have been kicked out of heaven and that they lose all there powers, or what ever,"  
>"Normally that would be right, but he's managed to become even more powerful than before and we've found out why, world as you know it is not as simple as you think it is Bella, every creature you thought was fictional is real; mermaids, vampires, werewolves, there all real and he's capturing them and draining them completely so he become even more powerful unstoppable even, they let me see you because they knew how important you are to me and they knew I would want to protect you, plus you can help us,"<br>"Me, how the hell can I help, I don't have any special powers, I'm just an ordinary human being,"  
>"That's not strictly true, he wants you I don't know why but he wants you, we have a spy working with us, he said that you have something that he wants, we need to find out what he wants and get it before he does," I looked at the wall trying to take it all in, what would a derange English teacher want with me, and all this talk about mythical creatures being real, I started to shake my head I cant handle all of this, I just wanted to spend sometime with my boyfriend without having to worry about anything and now this,<br>"I'm sorry Edward, I can't talk about this right now, can we please just be us for now and talk about it later," he sighed and wrapped me up tightly in his arms,  
>"I'm sorry Love, I should have waited to tell you, but when you said you've been getting bad feelings, I just had to tell you, I need you to be careful," I nodded against his chest and squeezed him tighter to me, I didn't want to think about this anymore, I just wanted to forget everything but I knew I couldn't, I need to be brave for Edward, I sat up and looked up at James,<br>"I'm not going to be afraid, I'll do anything I can to help you and I'll try to keep an open mind,"  
>"Thank you Love, I will keep you safe, you can count on that," I smiled at him and lied down with him with my head on his chest, I fell asleep to the sound of his beating heart, knowing he will always keep me safe.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, this is something I am writing for school in the real one I am writing I have different names and appearences but I wanted to see what people think of it so I have changed the names to the Twilight cast ( just one think how AMAZING is Breaking Dawn ) please tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT STENPHENIE MEYER DOES. I own the plot.**

**Chapter Four**

Over the last few weeks Edward kept his promise, always making sure that I am safe but still makes sure that we do the whole girlfriend and boyfriend thing, for example he took me out for dinner and a movie and kissed me goodnight, and right now I'm walking to English, not quite sure how to act but I know I cant let Edward and Jasper down, as I walked in I took a deep breath ready to face what was on the other side, I looked in and sighed in relief when I saw Jasper was in the same class I rushed over to him,  
>"Boy am I glad to see you, I had to idea how to act," I whispered,<br>"Don't worry that's why I'm here, just act normal everything will be just fine," he put his arm around my shoulders an squeezed, I leaned into him and smiled softly I was about to say thank you when the door 'SLAMMED' shut I jumped and looked up there was James I gasped he looked so different, he seemed to have a dark aura pulsing around him, he looked straight at me and smirked Jasper squeezed my hand, I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw how tense he looked he was looking straight on at him, I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders, I wanted to show him that he couldn't ... wouldn't scare me.

I released the breath I didn't realise I was holding when the bell went, that had to be the most toughest period ever, I grabbed my books and went to rush out of the room when a hand grabbed me, my books dropped out of my hands and I looked up, there was James grinning at me I just froze I didn't know what to do when, Jasper grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me behind him,  
>"Don't touch her," he snarled at him, but it didn't even seem to faze him he just threw his head back and laughed I flinched at the sound, I could see the power coming off him in waves, I didn't understand what was happening to me I shook it off and put it at the back of my mind because Jasper was pulling me out of the room, I looked back at him, he had his arms crossed over his chest grinning, he looked straight into my eyes and his smiled widened, I shivered and turned away I looked at Jasper I could feel the tension in his hand,<br>"Where are we going... what are we going to do," he didn't say anything he just kept pulling me towards the car park, I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp but he just tightened his grip,  
>"Jasper...you're hurting me, Ow get off," he spun around I gasped at the glazed look in his eyes, I've never seen him so made, he grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me,<br>"Do you have any idea what just happened,... I made a promise to Edward that I would looked after you when he isn't around and I will keep that promise,"  
>"Ok I understand but can you at least ease up on the grip, if you just told me that I would have understood," he let go of my shoulders and nodded regretfully,<br>"I'm sorry...I...I've... are you ok, I wasn't squeezing to hard was I,"  
>"No... I'm fine," I lied, I could see he felt bad about it so I didn't need to make it worse,<br>"Look, let's just go and tell Edward what has happened," I nodded and let him guided me to his car.

"I just don't understand... What does he want with Bella?" I looked up from my hands to see James pacing, I sighed and stood up to stop him,  
>"Edward, you're giving me an headache with all the pacing, come and sit down with me," I pulled him down on the sofa and sat on his lap, I felt his strong arms wrap around me and pulled me closer,<br>"I'm so sorry Love, I wish I knew what he wanted from you," I looked up at him and I could see in his eyes how much pain he was in because of all this, I knew then that I had to tell him, I just hoped he doesn't hate me for keeping it from him,  
>"Edward... there's something I need to tell you, I've been seeing things,"<br>"What do you mean 'seeing' things, what kind of things, why didn't tell me earlier, this is important Bella,"  
>"I know and I'm sorry, I've been seeing these colours around people like auras, but whenever I see James all I can see is a dark sheet pulsing around him and its getting stronger but with you and Jasper it's white and so bright, and I really am sorry I never told you I was scared because I have no idea what this means, this has never happened before," as I've been saying all this Edward started to pace again,<br>"I really am sorry," I whispered, I walked over to the window and stared out of it, _why did I have to keep it from him, I'm such an idiot, _a bleep pulled me out of my thought and turned around to see Jasper standing and getting ready to leave, I forgot he was here,  
>"That was Alice, we were meant to go out but I forgot during all the excitement um... will you guys be alright with out me," he said as he made his way to the door,<br>"We'll be fine you go and have fine, give Alice my love, oh... and thanks for today, I don't know what I'll have done without you,"  
>"No worries, you remind me of my little sister, I'll never let anyone hurt you," I smiled and hugged him softly, he was half way out of the door when,<br>"Oh... that doesn't mean you of the hook for keeping that little secret, see ya Bella, Edward" I looked over to Edward, he hadn't said anything after I told him he was sitting on the coach with his head in his hands, I didn't know if he wanted me near him so I just walked back over to the window,  
>"Hey, where you going," I slowly turned around but didn't look up I could see his shoes standing in front of me,<br>"I didn't think you would want me near you after I lied to you," I whispered, I looked up and started to get angry, who was he to get angry at me,  
>"You want to know why I didn't tell, because I didn't want to add anymore worry on to you, you have enough to worry about, so I'm not sorry for wanting to help you," I took a deep breathe and finally looked up at him, he was smiling at me and looked as if he was trying to suppress laughter, I huffed angrily, crossing my arms I turned my back on him, I heard him sigh and then I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder, he kissed my neck softly, I sighed and uncrossed my arms I put my hands on his and leant back,<br>"I'm sorry I wasn't laughing at you, I was jut happy to see your spark again, I haven't seen it in a while, I missed you arguing with me...," I smiled and thought back to the times we 'argued', we could never do that properly because he used to always laugh whenever I got mad,  
>"Thank you for not wanting to worry me..., but don't you see this could be the reason why he wants you, I always knew you were special, just like I know you are mine and I yours," I shook my head and laughed,<br>"You are so cheesy, but I love you for it," I stretched on my tip toes and kissed him on the nose,  
>"Edward these something else I need to tell you,"<br>"What's that Love," he said as he smoothed my hair back and away from my eyes, I got distracted by his eyes, they were so bright and clear, I felt like he could see through my soul,  
>"Bella, what were you going to say,"<br>"Oh, um... well, when I look at us together I saw this silver like string around us, and whenever you're away from me its gone,"  
>"See, another proof, that we are meant to be together," I don't know how long we stood there hugging but I was pulled from him when my phone started to ring, I looked at the caller Id,<br>"It's my mum, I better go she's properly wondering where I am," I grabbed my school bag and started for the door,  
>"What... no goodbye kiss," I turned around to see him pouting at me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought is face down to mine and kissed him,<br>"Mmm, I'll see you later ok, I'll meet you in your room because we need to talk about this and what it means,"  
>"Ok, I'll see you later,"<br>"Hey, how are you getting home,"  
>"I'll walk it's not that far," he walked over to a small box on the coffee table and took out some keys,<br>"Here, I don't want you walking home this late t night," I looked down and gasped,  
>"I can't drive your car, what if I scratch it or crash,"<br>"Hey, I have two more cars and its not like I can drive it anymore, everyone knows what I drive, I'm meant to be dead and before you ask just tell your mum that I left it for you in my will amongst other things but you don't want to say," I just nodded not sure what to sat and how to thank him, he led me to the garage and there was my brand new car, now I don't speak Car and Driver but I know a gorgeous car when I see one, it was a Boxster S but the black edition it was amazing, I stroked my hand along the bonnet, I turned around and ran up to him and squeezed him tightly,  
>"I love you, thank you so much, I really don't deserve you," he just squeezed me tighter and laughed,<br>"I'll see you later," I hoped in and sped off.

I was sitting in my room waiting for Edward, but I couldn't seem to sit still I had to try and keep busy, I went into my parent's room to find my easel, painting normally keeps me calm and busy when I saw a pile of paper work on my parent's bed with my name on it, I knew I shouldn't look but it has my name on it so it does have something to do with me, I sat down and looked at the envelope it was handwritten which I thought it was odd, I wasted no time and tore it open and started to read,

Dear Isabella,

I am so sorry for upsetting you with my letters Isabella, that was never my intention I just wanted you to know the truth, your mother told me that you never wanted to hear from me again and I don't blame you I should have come face to face and told you not write it in a letter.

To tell you the truth I am a coward, I was so scared to tell you so I took the easy way out, I have done everything I could to help you understand why I did what I did and I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me and hopefully maybe one day come and see me

Love Renée Dwyer  
>(Mum)<p>

I didn't know what to think, I guess I am still in shock, my parents or who I thought were my parents have lied to me my whole life. I don't know what to do, or how to ask my parents the truth but I did know one thing was that I wouldn't be able to trust them again and I will find out who is my real mum and why they kept her from me, if it's the last thing I do.


End file.
